


Fundamentals of Magic

by LuciusIII (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LuciusIII
Summary: A letter arrives on Dumbledore's desk, suggesting the hiring of a professor to teach Fundamentals of Magic. This fic follows the golden trio and their classmates as they take this new class and learn about how magic actually works.





	1. A friendly suggestion

Glenndra Wurlington  
European Assembly of Warlocks and Mages  
Third office from the right on the second floor  
Binnenhof 167  
2513AA, The Hague, Netherlands

Albus Dumbledore  
Gargoyle Corridor, Headmaster’s Tower  
Hogwarts 1  
AB55 4HW, Scotland

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I hope this letter finds you well and untouched by the waters of the Channel. I am writing to you with a friendly suggestion, but do not mistake my friendliness for casualness: this suggestion is an official one issued by the Assembly, not one I offer personally.

A recent report by an Assembly ambassador revealed to the Education Committee that no course discussing the fundamentals of magic is taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you may be aware, the Education Committee’s guidelines for magical education as published in 1985 suggest that an understanding of the core concepts of magic and its nature are essential to the development of the young witch or wizard. Although, as you know, the Assembly has no authority over the Hogwarts curriculum, the standards set by the Committee are highly regarded by all manner of institutions and employers throughout Europe and further.

It is for this reason that I recommend hiring a professor to teach the subject of magical fundamentals at Hogwarts, to increase the understanding of magic in its pupils and simultaneously preserve Hogwarts’ esteem as an educational establishment. Should no suitable professor come to mind, I can personally suggest looking into one of the researchers at Reeënveen in the Netherlands; it is a fine institution which provides a higher level of education after schooling has been completed, and it has produced most of the leading magical scientists of the past few decades.

The Committee would be more than willing to assist you in finding and selecting a suitable professor, should any difficulties arise in the process.

Wishing you blessed days,

Glenndra Wurlington  
Vice-chairman of the Education Committee of the European Assembly for Warlocks and Mages

The Hague, 12/6/1988


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Fundamentals of Magic professor from the Netherlands starts his lesson by asking some questions and learning some names.

The second-years buzzed with excitement as they entered the classroom none of them had been in before. It had been used for extracurricular in previous years, but from this year on, it would serve a different purpose: Fundamentals of Magic would be taught there.

“I think I forgot my books,” Ron muttered as he sat down at a desk and looked into his bag. Hermione, sitting in front of him in the first row, turned around.

“We don’t have any books for this subject yet, Ronald. It’s new.” She turned back around to see an unfamiliar man standing in front of her desk. He was tall, blond and quite skinny, with a slight stubble on his chin and a friendly smile on his face.

“What’s your name?” he asked her.

“Hermione Granger, sir.” He looked over the class and his voice boomed loudly over the remaining chatter in the classroom.

“Miss Granger is right! This class is new at Hogwarts, which, in my personal opinion is quite a shame. Across almost all of Europe, it’s being taught to bright young minds such as yourselves.” He pointed at the back of the room, where Neville had raised his hand. “Young man, your name and your question please.” His voice was authoritative but friendly, accompanied by a wide smile.

“What sub- Neville Longbottom, sir. I was wondering what subject this is exactly? We didn’t hear much about it beforehand.”

“Very good question, mister Longbottom!” He took his wand from his back pocket and charmed the blackboard over his shoulder without looking back. _Fundamentals of Magic,_ an invisible piece of chalk seemed to write on the board. “This is Fundamentals of Magic, taught by me, professor Johannes Bergen.” The name was clearly foreign, but none of the students could place the accent. Well, except for one, of course. “Miss Granger, was it?”

“Yes, professor. Bergen, is that a German name?” Professor Johannes chuckled.

“You’re close! My name is Dutch, as am I! Now that we’re talking about me anyway, can any of you guess where I studied?” He sat down on the front edge of his desk and scratched his chin. “You there, your name and your guess, please.” He pointed to a desk a few rows behind Harry’s.

“The name’s Brown, professor, Lavender Brown. I would guess you attended that Dutch school? Ray- Rayen- I don’t quite know how to pronounce it, I’m afraid.”

“No worries, miss Brown. You’re correct, I studied at Reeënveen, both the school and the university for a few years.” He walked around his desk and sat down in his chair. “Now that you’re all adequately acquainted with me, I’m going to need you guys to tell me some things about this school and how it functions. Let me see…” A whip of his wand levitated some forms from his desk into his hands and he started to read. “I should have two – what did it say – houses? Two houses in this class if the forms are right… Half of you Gryffindors, and half of you Ravenclaws?” He looked around the room, the students nodding. He noticed only now that the students on either side of the room wore the same neckties beneath their robes. “And apparently I could give you points if you behave?” Hermione raised her hand again. “Miss Granger.”

“Yes, professor, points can be awarded for good behaviour and taken away for poor behaviour.”

“Alright, sounds reasonable. How about this; five points for anyone who can define magic for me.” A few students frowned in thought, and even Hermione didn’t raise her hand. Surprisingly to most, Ron was the first one to do so. “Yes, young man, your name and answer.”

“Ron Weasley, professor. And magic is what separates wizards from muggles, isn’t it?”

“Tell me, mister Weasley: is a house-elf a wizard?” Ron was silent for a second. “Is a goblin a wizard, mister Weasley?”

“I don’t think so, no.”

“But they do practice magic, don’t they?”

“Yeah...” Ron looked down at his desk, slightly disappointed with his own answer.

“Don’t worry, you’re the only one who answered the question, and your guess wasn’t bad. One point for you, is that reasonable?” There came some muttering from the Ravenclaws, but Ron smiled in gratitude.

“Thank you, professor!”

“Don’t get used to it, they say teachers get less fun as the years go by.” Johannes responded. “Now, there’s four points still left for the definition of magic. Anyone?”

“Magic is an invisible force that exists all around us,” a floaty voice sounded through the room, “which some of us can use to change the world.” All the heads in the room turned to Luna, sitting in the back of the classroom on Ravenclaw’s side. One Ravenclaw sighed when Luna spoke, another snickered.

“Don’t laugh at her, guys. She’s very close to the right answer.” Professor Bergen looked sternly at the student who had laughed, but quickly moved his gaze to Luna. “Four points for you, miss..?”

“Lovegood. Luna Lovegood, professor.”

“Lovegood? I know the name…” Johannes scratched his chin. “Have your parents published anything, miss Lovegood?” Luna’s eyes gleamed at the mention of her father’s publications.

“My father has written an awful lot, professor, could you be more specific?”

“Anything about ancient magic? Shrines, runes, rituals, anything like that?” The rest of the class was all looking at the back of the class with intrigued looks on their face. Almost without exception, they all thought Luna’s father only published bizarre falsehoods and untrue reports.

“He’s written on runes, yes. _The ancient runes of northern Europe and the power of their emotions,_ the piece was called.” Some more chuckles from the classroom, this time from the Gryffindor side as well.

“I told you all not to laugh at her, didn’t I?” With one more stern look around the classroom, he silenced everybody. “I happen to have read mister Lovegood’s article on runes, and I happen to think it’s a very good article as well.” Luna beamed with pride. Normally, her classmates made fun of her father, but she knew he was often quite closer to the truth than people were willing to admit.

“Either way, where were we?” He looked back at the board. “Right, the definition of magic. Let's get started, then.”


End file.
